


It's Alright to Cry

by ScriptrixDraconum



Series: "Hero" Companion Piece [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Tears, Temple of Mara, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcurio marries the love of his life.</p><p>Companion piece to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/57573">Hero Series</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bird x Marcurio and 9. “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

_4E 193, Temple of Mara, Riften_

Standing in front of the Priestess of Mara, Bird held Marcurio’s hands tight. They were trembling, and Marcurio noticed. The mage smiled and brushed his thumb over the blessed ring he had just placed onto Bird’s ring finger. He gave both of Bird’s hands a gentle squeeze.

The priestess finished her benediction; it was time to seal the bond with a kiss. Marcurio pressed up to meet Bird’s height, wrapping one hand around the taller man’s neck. Bird’s mouth opened slightly; the kiss was chaste, but lingered, teasing. Marcurio knew he was grinning wildly, and perhaps even blushing. Bird smiled down at his new husband, crow’s feet wrinkles creasing deep. Marcurio saw the water pooling in Bird’s eyes, and kissed the man’s cheek before whispering, “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Bird laughed lightly, and with the edge of his cuffed sleeve brushed away a rogue tear. Before the crowd of family and friends descended to the altar in celebration, Bird wrapped his arms around Marcurio, kissing him without reservation.


End file.
